


一根香烟引发的……

by zoeyonfire



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Dave is 15-year-old, Drew is 16-year-old, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyonfire/pseuds/zoeyonfire
Summary: 15岁的Dave隐约地开始怀疑自己是同性恋，这快把他逼疯了，于是他决定找个人聊一聊。
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane
Kudos: 4





	一根香烟引发的……

**Author's Note:**

> 15岁的Dave和16岁的Drew,他们在一起上学

说实话，当Dave还小时，他甚至都没想过一丁点儿关于爱方面的东西。而且对他来说，父亲在家庭中的经常性缺席让爱情和性的概念变得既遥远又复杂，至少在他童年时期是这样。再加上在德州长大的美国小男孩们总是扎成一堆到处闯祸，以自己受到的训斥为勋章，对和穿着裙子的女孩们接触嗤之以鼻。不过，这大概是正常的。因为妈妈总是告诉他：“等你长大了，你就会明白的 。”至于要明白什么Dave也不是很清楚，这个答案似乎过于宽泛而难以理解。

但Dave会感到好奇，就像所有的10岁小孩子一样。他更多在观察，用他的眼睛看所谓的关于爱。妈妈对他说：我爱你，于是Dave学着妈妈的样子对弟弟说：我爱你。Dave用它来理解爱，模糊地得出爱可以从任何人那里得到，也可以给予任何人。

他有一个称得上爱的亲密玩伴，他俩住得隔不了一个街区，花大量的时间在一起玩，分享同一本超级英雄漫画，扮成罗宾和蝙蝠侠，亲密得几乎裤子都穿一条。忽然有一天对方开始对女孩子有了兴趣，比起跟他一起玩任天堂游戏机更愿意去拽那些碎花裙子。

这使Dave产生了一种莫名其妙的，强烈的怪感，让他的胃底充斥着紧缩的冰冷感。他想要摒弃这些奇怪的感觉，但是他想不出一个合理的解释。而当他看到住在隔壁的哥哥跟一个女孩儿亲吻时，Dave才第一次明白爱还有一种更亲密的形式，明白了玩伴对于女孩子的兴趣是怎么回事。

Dave开始关注女孩子，观察那些有着纤细的手腕，白皮肤上长着雀斑，在阳光下透明地像精灵的女孩子们。而Dave并没有感受到任何爱的迹象时，自然而然地又开始自我困惑。他得出结论——他只是还没长大。而且，人们总是说：你最终会找到合适的那个人。

但德克萨斯州没给他寻找到答案的时间。快13岁时他和家人们一块儿离开了这里，这片养育他，赋予他童年意义的土地，然后来到了地球另一边的英格兰。

他是幸运的，在转学过来就迅速地遇到了愿意接纳他的朋友。Drew是他第一个认识的，同为在美国长大的小孩，让他有一种天然的亲近感。Ed刚开始有些吓到他，但熟悉了之后Dave理解了该怎么跟他相处。Joe跟他在某次夏令营的活动中认识，在音乐节的共同话题后迅速地熟络起来。这个小团体的相识过程可能有些迅速，但他们几个人之间存在着坦诚和真挚的友谊。当然，某些时候他们可能会变得相当烦人，但是Dave愿意跟他们分享自己的爱，并且得到了同等的回报。

Dave很快把关于女孩子的事抛在了脑后，跟他们几个人分享趣事的快乐已经占据了他全部的课余生活。直到青春期来临，他周围所有荷尔蒙爆炸的青少年同学们开始互相吸引，那些长出了乳房，发育了的女生再次回到了Dave的视线。

还有发育了的男生。

十五岁半的Dave突然抓住了一个在他脑子里转瞬即逝的念头:

如果我是Gay怎么办？

——

在这之后，Dave在过去几天一直心神不宁，在他……意识到了？ 不是说他确认了，不，不。这只是……可能有点道理，但不一定。他只是个很寻常的搬来英国的美国小孩。不是说他拒绝这个被男人吸引的可能性，他也许只是还没长大。他只是更习惯和男孩儿们一起玩，以及跟他最亲近的男孩儿们都大他一轮，事情就是这样。他还没赶上他们，他的变声期都还没结束。

然而，一想到他也许会是一个同性恋，他就心神不宁，那些更衣室里属于男性的发胶和须后水的气味时刻向他提醒着这件事，让他控制不住去观察那些男孩：饱满的胸肌，紧实的臀大肌。这逼迫他思考去得出结论，快把他逼疯了，比童年玩伴不再理他那次有着更强烈的湿冷感。说实话，他撑不了多久。

他考虑跟一个人谈谈。

一想到有人会知道这个……他的这一部分…Dave感到焦虑和压力。但是再继续憋着也没什么帮助。而且，他只是还没法确认自己，可能只是荷尔蒙，或者其他什么激素的原因。可能只是因为他想确认自己到底是不是……Gay。是的，就是这样。他得说出来然后他就可以确认他的性取向，确定他只是还没到跟女孩互相吸引的阶段，等他到年龄了就会和她们相处得很好。而不是男孩们，他的大脑处理中枢因为青春期的荷尔蒙之类的原因而误解了这一点。

通常来讲应该和家人谈谈这个问题，但是Dave想了想跟妈妈谈论这个后有点发抖，跟妈妈谈论这件事有些太过郑重其事了，他还只是不确定，没必要让妈妈担心。弟弟也不行，Dan会过于担心他而被妈妈发觉，然后事情再次发展成他不想的状态。

Dave想到了他的好朋友们。

但首先排除Edmund。并不是Dave不信任他，更多是因为他感觉不太适合跟Edmund讨论这种问题，虽然Edmund确实很聪明，有他的独到见解，但是一想到要在Edmund面前剖析自己，Dave就觉得……不自在。

剩下Joe和Drew，Dave首先想到的是Joe。他更倾向于跟Joe敞开心扉，但这次的话题与往常有些不同。而Joe是那个活跃在运动场上又人缘超好，吸引着一大群女孩，还跟女孩子约会着的家伙，跟他讨论这种关于性向的问题，似乎有些鸡同鸭讲，他不太愿意用这样的话题去打扰Joe。

最后只剩下Drew。Dave有点惊讶地发现他迅速地接受了跟Drew谈论这个事情。他认为这也许是因为Drew本身的亲和感，好像谁跟他说什么Drew都会认真聆听然后温和地给出回应，然后Dave想起来Drew有一两个相当大张旗鼓的男性追求者。

所以Dave决定选择和Drew谈一谈。

——

他在钢琴教室外面等着，听着里面传来的旋律，深深地，无声地吸了一口气。窗外邻近黄昏的暖阳与傍晚令人舒适的温暖空气相得益彰。他听见钢琴的响声停了下来，一些暂短的对话声，然后是收拾书包，两三双鞋走在木地板上的声音。

放松。我们只是随便聊聊。没必要为这点小事感到恐慌。

在短短的几秒钟内，两个他不认识的学生从钢琴教室走了出来，看了他一眼，然后Dave就已经可以感觉到他的决心正在像旧墙皮一样往下剥落。但是他已经下定决心找人谈谈这个了，他已经决定了。

在看到Drew背着书包，从教室里走出来的时候，Dave立刻改变了主意。

他准备拔开腿就跑，但是Drew在他实行B计划之前看到了他。

“哦！嘿，Dave！”他咧嘴笑起来，整张脸像瞬间被点亮了一样，一路小跑到Dave身边。

“嗨，你练完琴了。”Dave跟Drew打招呼寒暄。但是在他的身体里，Dave觉得他之前所有的决心全都崩塌成一场灾难片里才会出现的熊熊燃烧的大车祸，撞毁了他所有的思考能力。他立刻放弃了，Dave决定把这伪装成他心血来潮等Drew一起回去，即使他等上了快两个小时，在这个平时Drew会因为需要练琴而不让他们等那么久再一道回公寓的固定工作日。让性取向问题见鬼去吧，Dave在心里垂头丧气。

而Drew突然弯下腰，边走边从下方向上看着他的脸，“有什么烦恼吗？”Drew问道，脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是真心关切着他的表情。

Dave的大脑开始紧急处理这个问题，一百万个不同的答案冒了出来，每一个都注定得失败。但他还是得开口回答。但Drew拉住了他的手，从温暖的掌心传递给了他一些力量。最后Dave站定，向Drew轻微地点了点头，小声地回答：“嗯……”

Dave更想尖叫。

——

他俩跑去他们常去的露天咖啡馆，简单点了些东西后挑了个没人的角落坐下来。实际上Dave根本什么东西都吃不下，平时偏爱的司康饼现在他一点拿起来的欲望都没有。

而Drew挨着他坐在旁边的椅子上，善解人意地等待着他开口，也没有吃东西，而是拿出他的香烟盒和打火机，抽出一支来。

如果Dave没有被他那该死的，打算和Drew谈论同性恋话题的初衷所困扰的话，他完全能毫无障碍地一边塞着点心，一边批评Drew不应该在室外抽烟。但他现在只能呆滞地看着Drew连续按了好几下打火机，点燃他的香烟，吸了一口再吐出烟雾，然后绞尽脑汁地想该怎么开口。

“为什么开始抽烟？”

Drew有点茫然地看向他时，Dave才意识到他真的问出口了，他差点咬到自己的舌头。不。现在可不是什么该问这个的时候。天啊。

Drew眨了眨眼，把烟夹在手指间，看向远处：“因为……焦虑？还有压力，琴练不好，升部的分班考试竞争太激烈。”Drew低头笑了笑，转过头看着Dave，“其实也没什么原因，反应过来时已经开始抽了。”

Dave突然有一股难以言语的冲动。这是一种发现有人跟他一样遭受着某些烦恼的安慰，Drew也因为一些事情而感到困惑，他像是突然找到了难兄难弟。也许我也应该像他一样抽支烟试试。这个想法进到了Dave的脑子里，然后他立刻付诸了行动：“也给我一根烟。”

Drew看上去有点惊讶，他摇了摇头，说：“抽烟不好。”但Dave没有收回手，Drew最终妥协了，“好吧，如果你坚持的话。只给你一根，别用肺吸，含在嘴里就吐出去，用鼻子。”

Dave想松口气。他看着Drew递进他手里的香烟和打火机，期望这根细细的白色棍状物能在燃尽后给他什么天启，这样他就不用再尴尬地向Drew说明他今天如此没头没脑的原因了。

但他紧张地要么手滑，要么是真的不得要领，打火机被他按得咔咔直响也冒不出什么火星，Drew从他手里拿走打火机的时候，Dave只想让自己沉进地底。

“嗯……彻底没油了。”Drew使劲晃了晃他的打火机，然后扔到一边的垃圾桶里，“我还没来得及去买个新的。”

这句话大概能缓解一点他的尴尬。就一点，或许没有。但还在他脑子里像烧开水一样嗡鸣作响的时候，他感觉到自己嘴里咬着的那根烟被拿了出来，换成了另一根。

“抽我的吧。”然后他听见Drew说。

Dave抬起头，看见Drew手指间夹的烟变成了他的那根，烟蒂上还有被他咬出来的牙印。他眼睁睁地看着Drew把那根烟含在嘴角，然后笑了。这让Dave还没被调用过来的那部分脑容量里的警铃疯狂作响，因为这是Drew最不怀好意的笑容之一，现在的Dave真的不需要一个不可预知的Drew。

“放松些，没什么大不了的，Dave。”Drew说，笑容一秒一秒地变大。

Dave刚想开口，但Drew靠过来，把香烟的末端压在了Dave嘴唇前方橘红色火点处。Dave的大脑宕机了。在明橙色夕阳的沐浴之下，微弱的火光又映亮了Drew已经长开了的脸庞。光线跳跃在这个男孩的睫毛上，流窜在他单薄的肩颈之间，令人难以置信的优美。

一切仿佛转瞬即逝，然后Drew退了回去，手舞足蹈地笑着，夹着点燃的香烟，吐出一团烟雾。

“哈哈！我只看到别人这么干过，我还没试过，这是我第一次试着这么点烟，而且——”

而这时，Drew又转头看向Dave。Dave，已经因为巨大的冲击，把香烟掉在了地上。以及，那个无法被阻止的，即将到来的，像发狂的牛群一样向他们奔来的，灾难。

Dave的脸颊，额头，耳朵，全都尴尬地烧着。在英格兰夏季的温带海洋性气候温暖的舒适温度下，这些地方绝对不可能红得如此离谱。

“……成功了。”Drew之前的笑容已经被震惊的表情所取代，他的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，他的声音越来越小，最后他住嘴了。

操。

Dave真的，特别的，真诚地想逃去哪里然后再也不回来，也许直接让他跳进英吉利海峡直接游去澳大利亚，如果他没有先被尴尬和羞愧杀死的话。他试图以某种方式让自己脱离这种彻底的混乱，但是他的舌头僵直无比，阻止着他发出任何声音，老天，因为他的大脑已经变成了一种糊状的，胶状物质之类的东西。它肯定是故障了。

真他妈的安静。尴尬。整整两分钟。Dave没真的去数，因为他正忙着清算自己是不是触怒了某个神话体系里的至高无上的那位，然后被降下了神罚。或许是因为上次跟着妈妈去吃圣餐时，因为葡萄酒太苦他就全偷偷吐了出来。肯定是这个原因。

然而，当Drew突然问出那个惊悚的、绝对可怕的问题时，他迅速回到了现实。

“Dave，你……呃，是Gay吗？”

Drew小心翼翼地询问，生怕吓坏他，紧张而谨慎。Drew把目光移开了，但是他用眼角的余光瞥着Dave。

Dave仍然舌头打着结，他感觉到他的脸还在烧。 长久以来困在他胃底的湿冷怪感开始转化成钝痛，涌上来堵塞在喉咙里，让他无法呼吸。 最后，他深深地把头低下去，什么都没回答。

因为他没法回答这个问题。这已经不是那种毫无依据的，说什么他只是还没长大，没法感受到性吸引这种蹩脚的理由才出现的了。现在，Dave被抓了个正着，彻底暴露了。

“……还有其他人知道吗? ”Drew的声音现在不再那么动摇了，但他依旧小心翼翼的。像是怕不小心引爆什么东西。停顿了一会儿，他又轻声问，“你本来是打算跟我商量这个吗？”

Dave缓慢地摇摇头，又点点头。已经够多了，现在已经超出他的大脑能处理的范围了。Dave紧闭双唇，希望自己可以不必再回答任何问题。 不幸的是，这个希望破灭了。

“……你知道吗？ ”

Drew轻轻地将脸再次转向Dave，他可以感受到Drew正轻柔地看着他，问着。

Dave试图鼓起勇气去回答对方，然后时间漫长地让他几乎可以感受到汗水从他的额头上冒出来，从脸上划过。 

“不……”他轻声咕哝着回答，几乎在嗫嚅。

因为，是的，这就是事实。他不知道自己是弯的还是直的。这就是为什么他会找到Drew打算聊聊，结果让他自己落入现在这个大概没法更糟糕了的境地。

他们的谈话变成了沉默。一种诡异的的沉默，但还掺杂着一些说不清道不明的东西，沉重地围绕在他们周围的空气中，乞求着某种解脱。像是他俩其中一个得去说点什么似的。

Drew一直沉默地抽着烟，在他再次开口前深深地吸了一口气。 Dave紧张起来，努力振作起精神。

“好吧，让我们来做一些分析。……你有喜欢的男生吗? ”

这确实是扔了一颗炸弹下来。

Dave设法赶走了他脑子里所有的声音。他开始思考到底应该做出什么样的回应，仔细思考事态到底是怎么发展至此的。

虽然事情并没有像他想的那样发展，但似乎也没有太坏；Drew在那个失败的调节气氛的尝试之后，开始正经起来帮他剖析自己，让Dave不像最开始那样紧张地要吐了。也许这次谈话确实没有那么糟糕。也许，等他把脑子里那些东西全倒出来后，跟Drew的关系也不会发生什么改变。而且，Drew是那种会帮人保守秘密的人，他知道这个。

最终，比起再隐瞒下去，Dave选择把全部的事实告诉Drew。这是他能想到最好的办法了。

Dave慢慢抬起头，不再僵硬地把自己绷紧得像个丧尸一样了。他把自己放松下来，靠在椅背上，偷偷瞄了一眼装作不在意地瞥着他的Drew。

“没有。”他说。他的声音很轻，但不再颤抖。

Drew只是简短地应了一声。他用力地吸了一口烟，然后也靠在椅背上，吐出烟雾。然后，他眨了眨眼，犹豫了一下，看向Dave。他们并列坐着，看着对方。

Drew靠近Dave。在Dave反应过来之前，那张秀气的脸再次地离他的脸只有几英寸了。 夕阳几乎触及到地平线了，光线更暗了一些，香烟的顶头不再亮着火光，但它依旧温吞又灼热。世界似乎被拉长至永恒（但其实仅仅是一瞬间）。Drew看着Dave，说道：

“要试试跟我接吻吗？”

Dave的脑子再次变得一片空白。他脸上的温度再度急剧飙升。Dave觉得自己的眼睛肯定瞪圆了，大概看起来惊恐过头了或者什么，因为Drew立马向后撤去，慌乱地开始解释。

“确实，这有点唐突……但我，呃……”Drew开始抬起手来乱揉着他本来就乱得像刚睡起来的棕发，“我想如果你跟我接吻了后，大概你就可以，呃，明白你到底是不是真的同性恋？当然，这只是一种理论。选择权在你。不想的话我们再想别的办法。”

但是Dave什么都没听见。至少没听见全部的。他的眼睛黏在了Drew的嘴唇上；柔软的嘴唇，因为他总是想不起来喝水而有些唇纹，嘴角笑着的弧度正因为紧张而有些扭曲。一点点，只有一点点，Dave开始好奇亲吻一个男孩是什么感觉。亲吻眼前的这个人。也许不止一点点。大概吧。

Drew的轻笑声让Dave从那种奇怪的恍惚状态中清醒过来。显然Drew发现了自己一直在盯着他的嘴唇看。但此时，Dave感觉到胃底那盘踞已久的怪异感似乎一点点地在消失。所以，被发现了也没什么大不了的。

当Drew第三次靠近他的时候，Dave静静地坐在那。他的肩膀不再僵硬，他烧红的脸不再难堪。能够感受到Drew的吐息时，Dave闭上了眼。

他终于尝到了香烟的味道，以及温和，柔软的触感。这是Dave能够感受到的全部。实际上还有另外一大堆乱七八糟的感觉，但是Dave暂时把它们揉成一团先塞到角落里不管，这样他的脑子就不会因为因为处理过量信息而罢工了。

他只想专注于这个吻。但毕竟Dave对这种事情完全没有经验，所以他在脑子里搜刮着他在曾经观察到的，11岁时所看过的邻居的哥哥和他女朋友接吻的样子，还有在电影里看到过的那些浪漫的吻戏，想从里面得到点儿什么。

最终实际上他所能做的，就仅仅是笨拙的、将手掌抬起，向上抚在Drew的脸上。大拇指滑过他的脸颊，剩下四指压在对方下巴轮廓的边缘，试探地抚摸他正在亲吻这张脸。这感受太过陌生，让他有些挣扎和茫然。在另一个人面前进行他从来不熟悉的，爱的另一种更亲密的形式对他来说太过了，但……好像并不像他曾经认为的那么难以理解。

他感觉到Drew的嘴唇轻轻地贴着他自己的，接着对方微微倾斜了一下角度，加深了这个吻。最终，Dave觉得他快爆炸了，又觉得自己快喘不上气了。然后，他意识到Drew贴着他的嘴唇笑了起来，紧接着，这个吻结束了。

Dave头晕目眩地睁开眼睛，看见Drew正对着他笑，以一种冒着傻气的样子。恍惚之下，Dave感觉到自己的嘴角也弯了起来，忍不住开始笑。


End file.
